1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing container and a cap having a valve system particularly useful for single handed operation. Such containers are commonly used for dispensing refreshing liquids, such as water, soft drinks, electrolytes, etc., to participants of high impact physical activities. Specifically, bicyclists, marathon runners, aerobic exercisers, etc. need a easily dispensed form of refreshment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of fluid dispensing containers and valve systems are known; however, these devices tend to require more than a single handed operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,094, issued to Perlmutter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,638, issued to Shimano, each discloses a conventional pull top type closure for a squeeze bottle. Such type closures are easily opened, however, for a racing bicyclist; one handed operation is accompanied by the use of the teeth to pull the pulltop open. Such activity is detrimental to the teeth, and even more problematic for teeth having braces thereon. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,545, issued to Patterson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,529, issued to Drdlik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,786, issued to Gueret; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,597, issued to Green; French Patent Documents 1,227,748, and 2,565,560; and Gt. Britain Patent Document 1,428,806, all disclose a fluid dispensing containers. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,981, Harris, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,562, issued to Mederios et al., and Switzerland Patent Document No. 245,950, each disclose a sliding type valve for delivery of fluids from a container. None of these containers however, satisfy the problem of single handed operation, particularly during activities requiring heavy physical exertion and control, such as marathon running or bicycle racing competition.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.